


Departure

by ceillacx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay very very gay, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, One-Shot, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, iwaizumi Hajime is soft, iwaoi angst, m/m - Freeform, oikawa leaves for argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceillacx/pseuds/ceillacx
Summary: This is a little iwaoi-one shot I wrote in like... 1 hour so enjoy!! I’ll probably get to posting longer and more in depth stuff soon but for now I hope you enjoy!!•Oikawa leaves for Argentina but not before Iwaizumi can get a hug and cry some. They really do need each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Departure

Hands, hands, hands were what drug up and down Tooru Oikawa’s back, the hands that had clenched clumps of dirt and worms in Oikawa’s childhood, the hands that had held onto Oikawa’s tear ridden shirt in middle school and stroked his spine, and most importantly, the hands that held Oikawa throughout his whole life. 

These hands Oikawa Tooru knew so familiarly weren’t soft, nor too kind or considerate, but rather were rough and calloused. Though, as the rough thumb that belonged to the boy sitting across from him drug across Oikawa’s cheek, gently scraping over his lips and resting by his ear, Oikawa realized that he did like calloused and rough hands. After all, those were the ones that were usually the most considerate. 

Warmth seeped over the two as they rested in each other’s silence, the only sounds emitting from the quiet being their soft breaths, and the clattering and shuffles of shoes from passengers boarding the flight. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa murmured the boy’s name, who then turned up to face Tooru, his sharp basil eyes softening. _This_ , Oikawa thought, _was his Iwa-chan_.

“Yeah?” 

“I have to go.” Oikawa whispered, causing a disturbance in the comforting atmosphere. 

Iwaizumi stared at the tall setter, lip quivering briefly. “I know,” the words slipped from his tongue in a somber whisper, hardly audible. 

He was crying. 

“I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around Oikawa tightly, the ace nuzzling his wetted eyes into the shoulder of the latter as he mumbled precious nothings. “I don’t want you to go—“ he muttered as his grip tightened, subconsciously rocking to and fro with Oikawa being smothered by the boy’s embrace (to which he didn’t mind to some extent, it was comforting).

“I’m sorry Hajime, but we’re gonna keep in touch as much as we can.. we made that promise to each other, right?” Oikawa forced a solemn smile, pitiful and desperate. He brought his hands to Iwaizumi’s face, wiping away his tears gently and cupping his cheeks. 

“We don’t break promises, okay?” Oikawa murmured again, caressing the brunette’s face. 

Iwaizumi’s tears subsided momentarily as he sat and admired Oikawa, indulging himself in the tall male’s touch, practically melting into it. He nodded eventually, mouth opening. 

“Yeah, we won’t break it,” a mere smile pulled at the corners of his lips, and he finally brought Oikawa into one last final hug. It was a tight hug, suffocating as both of them squeezed as hard as they could. But Oikawa didn’t mind.   
Neither did Hajime. 

Then, Hajime let go alongside Oikawa, giving his frail hands three infinitesimal squeezes. Three squeezes for the three words in

_I love you._

“I love you, Oikawa Tooru.”

“I love you too, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Silence settled over them once more.

“See you later?” Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed as he smiled softly, head tilting. 

Iwaizumi stared at him, mouth carving into a tiny grin. 

“Yeah, see you later.”

And so, they departed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
